Misunderstandings
by OtpOcean
Summary: The night before, Alex accidentally heard Magnus talking to Halfborn, and took it in a way that was pretty much the opposite of what Magnus was really saying. Still, even the worst accidents can lead to something much better, and all it took was a vague lump of pottery, a couple of "I'm sorries," and a few laughs at Magnus's expense. Fierrochase/Magnex (Also on my AO3)


**I saw a noticeably small amount of fierrochase fanfiction out there, so I had to take matters into my own hands! Please enjoy, and let me know if something seems a bit off, or OOC-ish. I never want to make characters seem like something they're not, but, sometimes it just happens when you're trying to fit it all into a plot. I'll try to fix anything you felt like I missed, though! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Alex's greetings were the same as before, opening the door in her Hotel Valhalla shirt and her gloves a mess. Nothing was different today-Floor 19 would wake up, join the rest of the hotel downstairs, get themselves killed, and resurrect in time for dinner as usual. But, at the same time, nothing was the same. The five other members had grown closer to Alex the last few weeks since she's joined them (getting killed together on a daily basis really helps you bond), yet, as Magnus entered the large suite very similar to his, he couldn't help but feel jittery on the inside.

"And what's in your hand?" Alex slipped off her dirty pottery gloves, jumping onto her couch, sitting crisscrossed and propping her head on her hands, "If you don't have anything to say, you can leave, you know," she continued, with a falsely innocent smile.

Why did Alex Fierro make him always feel so nervous and intimidated? Magnus couldn't even answer that for himself. Magnus cleared his throat, and held out his hands, formerly hidden behind his back. "Er, um, well, it's not really a present. More like, a peace treaty."

Alex tilted her head slightly, trying to see what he was holding from where she sat.

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck shyly. He knew Alex-she was a _master_ of pottery, and that wasn't even exaggerating. As for himself, even play-doh wouldn't cooperate with his hands. Magnus knew that he'd be embarrassing himself, but if it took Alex to have to laugh at him before his apology had been accepted, then it was worth it. Truth was, he cared about her a lot more then he let everyone see (though, considering all the teasing for him constantly staring at Alex, it seemed that _some_ of his friends did know about his little crush). As for what he was apologizing for, it was a long story.

"I don't _want_ peace from you. After all, I _am_ just a child of Loki," Alex rolled her eyes, referring to the night before.

"Alex, listen," Magnus started

"I don't _want_ to listen. I listened yesterday and we all know how that ended,"

Magnus looked down in embarrassment, remembering the events of last night.

* * *

 _It was dinner time, and Halfborn Gunderson had gotten his food first, claiming a spot for the rest of his friends._

 _Magnus walked up to him, only to catch a glimpse of green hair in his peripheral vision and tripping just in front of the table, enough to damage his pride, but not enough to damage his food, thank gods._

 _Halfborn simply laughed, "You really got it for him, huh?" (Alex was having a very male day that day.)_

 _Magnus stared at the berserker, as if his mind was, well, berserk._

 _"You mean Alex? What? No, no way, I don't… just, no! I mean, he's talented, and smart, and witty, and actually really cu-" Magnus stopped himself, "cool. Actually really cool."_

 _Halfborn Gunderson rolled his eyes at the oblivious boy._

 _"Anyway, Alex is an amazing friend and a great fighter, and I'm surprised you had doubts before. I mean, his mother_ ** _is_** _Loki, god of deception and evil-"_

 _"What are you guys talking about?" Alex glared that the two other members of Floor 19. By the crack of Alex's voice, and whatever perceptive instincts Magnus had picked up, he could tell Alex was then a female._

 _Calmly, Magnus started explaining, "I was just saying, before, when you got here…"_

 _Alex shook her head, "I though you, out of all people, understood how I felt about Loki, Magnus," she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I have to go."_

 _Alex left, leaving Magnus stunned and confused. At first, his only thoughts were, 'thank gods she didn't hear me almost call her cute,' then, he realized what Alex thought he said._

* * *

It was all a big misunderstanding, but, Alex being the stubborn Alex she was no matter how she was feeling that day, the shape shifter wasn't having any of Magnus' schist, not wanting to listen to what he had to say.

"Look, you might not want to hear what I have to say, but at least listen to this," Magnus approached the other einherjar, staying a safe distance, "You didn't hear everything I was saying, and it isn't what you think. I care about you much more than you know, and I had the instinct to trust you the minute I met you, no matter what others said. Whatever you thought I said, please, know that I'm sorry, even if I don't know what you thought."

Alex looked to her left, anywhere but the direction Magnus was. She didn't need the boy she swore she hated to see her blush at what he said.

 _'I care about you much more than you know,'_ come on, who isn't gonna blush at that?

Magnus lightly turned her burning face towards him, his messy pottery lump in his hand.

"Here," he slipped the lump into her hands.

Alex paused, scanning the object in front of her.

"What is it?"

Magnus grinned, tracing the parts he was talking about.

"It's the symbol of change, and, in the middle, is a symbol of Frey."

Alex looked closer, dramatically squinting her eyes, and making a scene of tilting her head.

"I see a passing resemblance," she stated, both her and Magnus on the verge of cracking up, yet they both held it back, each grinning to each other instead, apology clearly accepted.

"I really am sorry. You didn't hear all I had to say. I was just saying how I couldn't believe Halfborn didn't trust you at first,"

"It's all right, I guess. I guess I was kinda harsh on you last night, but, I _am_ pretty stubborn. I know that, even if you really were saying what I thought you said last night, you wouldn't mean it," Alex smiled reassuringly, "I guess I'm sorry too."

"Actually, we were only talking about you because Halfborn was teasing me about liking y…" Magnus stopped himself again, clearing his throat.

Alex smirked-half because Magnus was adorable when he messed up his sentences like that, and half because that was the second time in the last ten minutes that the guy she… admired (Alex-speak for " _had a gigantic crush on but was in denial about"_ ) liked her back.

"So… what you said earlier? About… you know…" Alex trailed off, hoping that Magnus Oblivious Chase would get the gist of what she meant.

Magnus sighed, and nodded. He'd dreamt of him and Alex getting together, no doubt about it, but he didn't think he'd actually have to _do_ anything. Let alone do something so _hard_. And it didn't help that all he could think about was all those cheesy TV shows he'd see on the TV displays when he was homeless where the guy would tell the girl he liked his feelings and it all ended in disastrous ways.

Magnus bit his lip, ears burning up (and probably turning very red), and took Alex's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"I do care about you. And not just in a brother-sister Hotel Valhalla Floor 19 Family kind of way, I… I," Magnus paused, and heard Jack's voice in his head, yapping about how it's no big deal and the lady swords always chase after him and whatnot, and, he decided, he'd gone too far already to go back now, "I have… feelings for you, Alex Fierro. I-I like you," he grinned sheepishly, waiting for her to slap him.

A second passed, then two.

And, at the perfect face-slapping, what-the-helheim-are-you-talking-about-you-idiot moment, Alex Fierro did something completely unpredicted, something Magnus Oblivious Chase thought he'd never get the chance to experience.

Alex Fierro grabbed Magnus Chase by his face, pulled him closer, and… kissed him.

It was safe to say, as the new couple walked to down to meet the rest of their floor, both had the biggest smiles on their face, as well as an accompanying blush on their cheeks, as their fingers brushed close enough to be considered hand-holding.

* * *

 **Ahh! I can't tell you how much I love these two, I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
